


Won’t You Tell Me Why

by Lady_Firefly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Firefly/pseuds/Lady_Firefly
Summary: Jon curled his index finger around Sansa’s chin and turned her around to face him, “Get it? No? Cause Imma marry you!”Sansa emptied her water bottle on his head and he blinked slowly. “Why?” When Jon scrunched his face confusingly, she slowly repeated her question as if to a child, “Why you marry me?”Jon smiled sweetly her, “Cause Arya says you love me and-”Arya emptied her and Robb’s whole water bottles on his head. “Sober up, idiot!”Sansa shoved Arya away irritatedly and pulled Jon, who was rubbing the water on his head and face with both hands, up by the collar of his jacket, “Jon, tell me!”“Cause I love you, you damn brainfart!” He pushed her hands away… and as he looked at her realization slowly dawned in his eyes.





	Won’t You Tell Me Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> Title is from the song Tell Me Why by Wynnona Judd.

* * *

 

“Just forget about it, Sansa!” Jon half commanded, half pled.

 

His hair was dripping with water and Sansa was relentlessly following her from the basement where Jon, the Stark brood sans Rickon, Margaery, Theon, Gendry and Jeyne had been getting sloshed playing truth and dare while Mrs. Stark’s annual Christmas party raged on in full swing upstairs.

 

“Hey!” The angry warning in her voice made him stop at once and Jon turned with a resigned sigh, frustrated at himself. “You don’t just say- say- something like  _that_ …  _And then you don’t get to just leave!_ ”

 

Jon looked at her flushed face and her heaving chest and he was sure she was minutes away from getting dizzy. “Drunken slur, ok? Can’t we just chalk it up to that?” He even held his palms up in an effort to calm her and this  _fucking escalating_ situation down.

 

“ _Asshole!_ ” Was all the answer he got for his diplomacy as she folded her arms under her breast and turned her face away from him haughtily. Jon’s fuse shorted, “Ok,  _what_?”

 

She turned her neck and Jon could swear he had seen some bloody swan in the hot springs of Winterfell Park do the same gesture when she got annoyed with some small children throwing tiny pieces of a loaf at her.

 

“Since when?” Jon averted his gaze quickly, “Seriously, Sansa, just… I don’t even know how that came out! Just- you were intimidating… You still are! Why can’t you drop it?”

 

“Fucking coward!” Sansa called him out and Jon fired right away, “Oi! Quit with the name calling!  _Doesn’t suit you!_ ”

 

Sansa put her own palms out and gestured dramatically out of frustration, “Oh! Keep acting like a chicken!  _Suits you!_ ”

 

Jon could almost respect her for her tenacity…  _almost_.

 

“My 19th birthday? You probably don’t remember-”

 

“ _Of course I do! That was two freakin’ year ago!_ ”

* * *

 

**Two Years Ago**

 

Sansa knew it was her fault; she had just expected it would be easier to break up with Joffrey if she did it in her own house, in a party thrown by her own big brother who Joffrey was terrified of, for the same brother’s best friend who her soon to be ex-boyfriend was very wary of.

 

But then Robb had shifted his party to the basement stating ‘ _the_   _adults needed privacy from the children’,_ whileTheon ushered thegirls down the stairs and Jon carried the keg which Ned Stark had only agreed to in the first place because he trusted Jon to keep Theon and Robb in check.

 

Left upstairs with only a couple of Sansa’s friends around, Joffrey had started singing his same old tune and Sansa, exhausted and beyond fed-up with his bullying and ham-fisted attempts at seduction, had locked herself in her bathroom to gather the courage to have the first showdown of her young life in front her friends. Only when she came out, he was nowhere upstairs.

 

Sansa blindly ran down the stairs of the basement. A drunk Joffrey was an even worse Joffrey who didn’t even know his own good. Sure enough, she heard his thin, taunting voice before she saw him, “Aw! She really did?! That’s..! That’s fuckin’ messed up, Snow! I mean, who even breaks up with their boyfriend the day  _before_  his birthday?! You-” Sansa came down just in time to see Joffrey snorting so hard he squirted beer out of his nostrils. Robb immediately noticed her and glowered pointedly.

 

“God, this is some  _fucking funny_  shit, Snow! But then maybe she thought ‘what’s the difference’? Like, what’s the point of a bastard celebrating his birthday? It’s not a  _joyous_  occasion, is it?  _Nothing_  to be happy about! Thank God, I came down here or I’d have missed  _the_  Lamefest of the year! No cake, no one to sing, no one to kiss… Pathe-”

 

Robb had just extricated himself from Jeyne and Theon’s clutches to launch at Joffrey when Sansa pushed Joffrey back from Jon, placed her hands on Jon’s shoulders, took a big breath and as she saw Jon’s previously narrowed eyes get big with dawning understanding, she closed her own lids and kissed him on the lips. Not just a brush, not full-on French; she placed her lips on his in a firm kiss and then kept it there until she heard Joffrey splutter and Robb curse.

 

Sansa swiftly turned and threw over her shoulder, “Uncle Benjen dropped off a cake from Archie’s earlier… in the fridge! Black Forest!” While she ran back up the stairs, she heard Joffrey’s angry shout of her name getting drowned out by Theon’s laughing voice, “Damn, Snow!… Well, thankfully that just leaves me to sing for you! _Happy fucking birthday to you! Happy fucking birthday to you! Happy fucking birthday…_ ”

 

Joffrey snagged Sansa’s wrist forcefully and Sansa turned while shaking him off like an annoying bug and saw Robb doubling over with laughter and Jon smiling right at her while biting on his lower lip to contain his mirth and failing.

 

He got back with his girlfriend the immediate next day. Robb told her and Arya how Ygritte had made some big gesture or something.

 

Joffrey though was never seen around Winterfell again.

* * *

 

Jon looked at Sansa running her hands over her arms to fend off the cold and this time she was the one averting her eyes. He started walking towards the koi pond Mrs. Stark had installed in early this year and that he, Theon and Robb had already taken upon themselves to fill with cigarette butts.

 

“It’s too cold for a walk, Jon!” She complained after silently trailing after him for about five steps.

 

“Go back inside. I need to clear my head.” He muttered gently.

 

The silence that followed was obstinate like a mule.

 

“It’s  _really_  late! Mom would throw a fit if she knew I was out in this cold this late!” Jon could hear she was closer now.

 

“She really would. You should go back in.” He even meant his soft advice.

 

“You could clear your head even standing on the front porch!” She accused after four silent steps.

 

“Why are you  _following_? Your Mom would end up blaming me!”

 

Sansa stumbled to a stop and glowered at him. Jon chuckled and shook his head while he made the rest of the way to the pond.

 

Once he stood on the edge, he looked at Sansa approaching. As soon she came closer, she cocked her head questioningly again. Jon looked up at the sky and cursed;  _of course, she wasn’t going to drop it_.

 

“Robb took a lot of convincing, ok?” He whined defensively.

 

“Robb or yourself?” She looked unimpressed.

 

“No- Promise! Didn’t you watch the video Theon made of his drunken whining with that KISS song?” Jon was desperate for her to believe him because Robb  _did_  take a  _long_  fucking time to come around.

 

“Wait,  _‘Is Nothing Sacred Anymore?’_  is about  _this_? Us?” Sansa had difficulty containing her astonishment. That video of a wasted, but still pretty, Robb Stark crying in his boxers with ridiculously animated topless Victoria’s Secrets models flying over his head had upwards of 100 thousand views on Theon’s channel!

 

Jon just shrugged with a too innocent look on his face.

 

Sansa looked down at her feet. “You  _were_  still dating Yvonne after your birthday. So it’s not like Robb held you back or anything.”

 

She was still rubbing her arms. Jon took his bomber jacket off and held it out to her.

 

Sansa gave him the mother of all sarcastic glares. “That’s such a stupid gesture.  _Here, get warm and let me freeze to death!_ ” The last part she said in a hilarious imitation of Jon’s low baritone.

 

Jon laughed and when she joined in he looked out at the pond. “ _Ygritte_  made a grand gesture. Right there in front of all of our friends. Threw me cheesiest surprise birthday party ever! Apparently, she broke up with me  _so that_  she could properly surprise me.”    

 

Sansa looked at him for a still moment and then lifted her left hand and twirled her index finger while pointing at her temple. Jon shook his head too. “Yeah, she could be…  _extreme?…_  sometimes.” His voice squeaked lamely at the end.

 

Even then, Sansa  _knew_  they had been broken up for over a year now.  _Yes, she kept tabs!_ “I didn’t come out here in the cold to talk about  _Yondu_!”

 

Jon doubled over in loud laughter.  _There it was!_  The  _light_  in his dark! The one constant that kept him hoping in the face of polite indifference and formal pleasantries. The whole logic behind the JonSa meta texts Arya keeps sending to the JonSa : Endgame group chat including Robb, Theon, Margeary, Gendry, Jon and herself.

 

The ever polite, socially proficient, affable and amicable Sansa Stark could not be bothered to  _ever_  remember the single most unique name anyone of them has ever heard in their lives.

 

But that didn’t stop her from  _inquiring_  about Ygritte.  _Nope!_  According to Robb and Arya, Sansa was very, if a little bit too much, curious about Jon’s ex.  _Always has been_.

 

 _But_ , she could never seem to remember the name properly.  _Poor Sansa Stark indeed._

Jon slowly stepped towards her as his laughter subsided. “We all just caught Guardians of the Galaxy yesterday, you nincompoop!”

 

Sansa arched one auburn eyebrow prettily and took one step towards him challengingly, “No? Oh, was it Yvette then? Or Yanna? Or-”

 

Jon grabbed a hold of her pretty gray lace shirt’s collar and pulled her up so their noses bumped, their breaths dampened the other’s lip. Sansa slowly lifted her arms and circled his neck. They both chuckled at the same time which made their lips brush. Sansa’s breath hitched and Jon’s laughter faded.

 

Just before he took her lips in his, he roughly whispered, “No… It was Yolanda.”

* * *

 

**Two Hours Ago**

 

Sansa glared at Arya as she yet again picked on Jon. She couldn’t understand it. Normally those two were thicker than tar. But today she watched Jon broodily turn down yet another Truth challenge of Arya and take yet another shot.  _He was plastered._

 

The next time she caught Arya manipulating the bottle from Gendry’s direction to Jon’s, Sansa took pity on the drunk soul, “Here! I’ll ask the question!”

 

Both Arya and Robb looked alarmed by her claim; Jon gave her a toothy grin. “Ok, um… What did Marge ask you during the last round Theon? Oh yeah! That’s pretty easy. Jon, tell us the  _cheesiest_  pickup line you’ve  _ever_  used on a girl! Like cheesier than a fondue!”

 

Jon took a big gulp of breath as if he was pondering on it and then he turned to grin at Sansa with twinkles in his eyes, “I haven’t used this line on  _anyone_  yet. But it’s  _so_  cheesy… and it’s for you!”

 

Jon cleared his throat dramatically, Robb cursed, Arya warningly slapped Robb’s arm as if to stop him from stopping Jon and Theon started recording Jon on his phone. Sansa groaned inwardly.  _Oh no, Jon was going to be Theon’s next victim and she had just unwittingly lured him in it._

Jon leaned into her, “You!” His index finger bopped at her nose, “You look like my only wife, beautiful!” Sansa scowled at him, because…  _stupid_! “But oh no! I am still a bachelor!” And he legit made puppy eyes at her!

 

Theon snorted and whispered in glee, “150 thousand views confirmed once I add naked white angels on this!”

 

Margaery looked dumbstruck and whispered to Robb. “You weren’t kidding! But… this is  _so_  much worse than  _no game_!”

 

Jon curled his index finger around Sansa’s chin and turned her around to face him,“Get it? No?  _Cause Imma marry you!_ ”

 

Sansa emptied her water bottle on his head and he blinked slowly. “Why?” When Jon scrunched his face confusingly, she slowly repeated her question as if to a child, “Why  _you marry me_?”

 

Jon smiled sweetly her, “Cause Arya says  _you_  love  _me_  and-”

 

Arya emptied her and Robb’s whole water bottles on his head. “Sober up, idiot!”

 

Sansa shoved Arya away irritatedly and pulled Jon, who was rubbing the water on his head and face with both hands, up by the collar of his jacket, “Jon, tell me!”

 

“Cause I love you, you damn brainfart!” He pushed her hands away… and as he looked at her realization slowly dawned in his eyes.

 

Jon stumblingly stood up on his feet and ran as fast as his shuffling feet would go… which was slower than a brisk walk.

 

Sansa sat there frozen until he had almost reached the top of the stairs and then she turned around and shouted at him in a gleeful voice, “Well I never thought I’d hear you say that!”

* * *

 


End file.
